The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic devices made from semiconductor materials and to methods of manufacturing the same.
Term “optoelectronic devices” is used to designate devices capable of converting an electric signal into an electromagnetic radiation or the other way, and especially devices dedicated to detecting, measuring, or emitting an electromagnetic radiation or devices dedicated to photovoltaic applications.